


Let's Hope It's a Good One

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: The war was over.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Let's Hope It's a Good One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Cut went to his bed with a pounding headache that lasted two days and worried Suu to no end. By the time he was well enough to stand, the news said the Separatists were gone, as were the Jedi and the Republic itself. The war was over.

Strange days.

"Daddy, is everything going to be okay?"

He picked Shaeeah up, patting Jek's head as he cuddled Cut's knee. "We're safe here."

"Are we?" Suu never had patience for lies or nonsense. That was one of the many reasons he loved her.

He hugged his children. "Safer than we've ever been."


End file.
